Love is an Artistic Disaster
by InsanePhoenix
Summary: Every year Itachi gets Sasuke a gift at a different sculpture shop. What happens when the raven chooses the most famous sculptor in Japan for his little brother's 16th birthday present? Finding an amazing blond is what. AU, rated for future content.


**Authors Note: I dont own Naruto or the characters. D: I wish I did. Because most of the males are sexy. xD**

**On another level**** Ive fallen in love with this pairing. I hope you all enjoy this.~**

**Update 8/2/2010: Oh my gosh! It took the quotes out when I uploaded. I'll slap it. I had to edit it. . Sorry to those who read it when it had no quotes, I know how confusing that is. Anyway... Now that's fixed...~ Ah, and the next chapter is coming soon! Sorry I had you all waiting.**

There was clay everywhere. Sculptures, and other things made of clay lined tables were scattered everywhere. This was no normal clay workshop. Apparently the owner was famous for amazing art. Every year Itachi got Sasuke a sculpture from a different shop like this one. Hed chosen the place rumored to be the best in Japan, as he had the money for it. Rumors also had it that if the owner took a liking to you, there was less charge. But supposedly that was rare. Even then it wouldnt matter; Itachi Uchiha was the president of the famous _Uchiha__ Gaming Corporation_. They manufactured over half the video games in Japan, and then some. They even worked on making new consoles.

Itachis younger brother Sasuke was turning sixteen tomorrow. He was going to be promoted along with his yearly statue. Itachi, being twenty was proud of his younger brother. He would be vice president of the company, but hed be welcome to continue his testing of the consoles and games if that was what he wanted to do. The raven haired elder Uchiha wasnt very strict on his younger sibling, so he would let him do as he pleased.

There was a voice at the back of the room, and there was music playing. The music was rock, but nothing like what the presidents brother listened to. Hed received complaints from people in their neighborhood about Sasukes late-nights with an electric guitar, and his other hours spent heavy metal cranked up so loud the entire house shook and things often were broken. Every time he got a complaint, Itachi took one of his little brothers favorite CDs, never to be seen again. Sometimes the older brother worried about his brother. When he was going through things in his room one night, hed found a bloody blade, and hed immediately had a long talk about what would happen if he were home alone when he did that and bled to death. The older raven would have nothing but his job left, and he wouldnt want that anymore.

The voice in the back was trying to mix itself with the voice of the singer on the radio the owner obviously had on. What the president of the video game company saw next caused his normally neutral onyx eyes to widen. The male before him working with clay as if it were his life was more than stunning, but he immediately shook that off. It was unlikely that hed ever see this guy again, so he wasnt going to bother with anything.

"I have a request that Id like delivered to the Uchiha Gaming Corporations main building tomorrow.. Are you feeling up to it?"

A pair of blue eyes met onyx and immediately went wide. If the owner, Deidara, hadnt been better composed at that moment because hed been singing, he would have fallen off the stool hed been sitting on. His mouth went dry. No air would leave his lungs when he tried to respond. It took almost three minutes for the blond that had stunned Itachi so easily to get over his own form of being stunned. What he saw was a man wearing a suit; but not only a man wearing a suit, a sexy man. Black hair, lines under his eyes (was that makeup?), slightly taller than he himself was. He hadnt been able to help the staring issue.

"S-sure, un. That can be done. Sadly I dont have a delivery service other than myself, un. Sasori's too busy with his puppets to be helping me now, un." He made a face at the statement that one of his best friends was now too busy to spend time with him because he was more interested in his art. What was it you had in mind, un?

Itachi took a while to ponder that. His brother had taken his time switching between hundreds of things that he liked. Recently hed been obsessed with dragons because his favorite band had everything to do with dragons.

"Three foot tall Chinese dragon. Think you can manage?" The raven's words were slow, as if he were trying to move his jaw against an incredible gravity. Hed been left speechless from the moment hed seen the blond hair, blue eyes, incredible smile, and amazingly feminine and thin figure. At first he thought hed been looking at a girl; which was something that rarely attracted Itachi. Few people were aware that he was gay.

"Wanna bet? I could have that done by the end of the day if you wanted it earlier, un." The raven shook his head at the blond, who immediately gave him a curious look.

"It's part of a surprise. Tomorrow's my little brothers birthday. Youre welcome to stay for the festivities when we have the party." Onyx eyes met blue again and a hidden blush crept up on the Deidara's cheeks as he turned his back. Never in his live had Deidara felt so awkward.. no, awestruck by someone before.

"Couldnt, un. I have other t-things I gotta do tomorrow. Id love yo-" He paused, almost saying the wrong thing. "to, but I cant, un."

Thats a pity I was hoping you could stay. Anyway. I shall see you tomorrow for a short time then. Itachi turned, almost smiling as he glanced over his shoulder. Have a good . Hed known his name from the fact that hed been referred to this place by a friend. Hed been given a description of the owner, but hadnt expected what he saw. In a way, the raven desired to keep that other to himself. In others, he was aware that was probably never going to happen. Disappearing out the door of the shop with a jingle that had been hardly noticed upon entering, the president of the gaming company left Deidara to his own thoughts.

"Im looking forward to that, un." He mumbled under his breath. He had some plans formulating in his mind. Perhaps hed take some time to learn about this Itachi. He knew his name. Almost everyone in Japan did. Would it be creepy if he stalked him slightly? Hed noticed the look in the raven haired mans eyes. His nineteen year old senses told him that he wouldnt mind being stalked.


End file.
